hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4030 (7th January 2015)
Summary Plot Grace makes clear that she's unhappy with Trevor. Tegan sets up the house. Leela tells Cameron that Peri is missing. Ziggy rejects a call from Leela. He suggests that they call Leela, but they refuse. Tegan allows Peri to stay with them. Marlena tells Porsche and Lockie to get out of the house. Porsche lies that they have gotten jobs, and Marlena tells them that they can pay rent. Ziggy secretly tells Leela that Peri is with them. Grace confronts Trevor. Dylan tells Trevor that his mum has a new man that doesn't like him, and asks to stay longer. Tegan snaps at Ziggy when Leela and Cameron arrive at the house, and Peri refuses to talk to him. Tegan and Leela have an argument, in which Tegan reveals that her chemotherapy isn't working. Grace asks Esther to look after Dylan. Leela tries to give Tegan hope. Peri is upset about being kept in the dark and pleads for Tegan not to give up hope. Leela receives a message, informing her that the police have an made an E-FIT of the man driving the van. Cameron is nervous. Trevor and Dylan struggle to find things that they have in common. Grace tells Trevor that she thinks Dylan might be scamming them. Porsche and Lockie try to sell themselves to Grace and Trevor. Grace informs them that they only have one job and they must compete to get the job. Porsche doesn't want to compete with Lockie, but changes her mind when he teases her. She decides that whoever wins gets the job, whoever loses has to run Marlena's feet. Cameron worries when Leela vows to get whoever killed Sam and Danny. Grace is furious when there's a mix-up with the re-launch order. Grace warns Dylan that she's watching him. Leela shows Cameron an old wedding photo she found of Sam and Danny. Tegan is worried when she spots Cameron eating her mushrooms. Dylan lets the air out of the truck's tyres. Porsche tries to get more tips by dancing on the bar counter. Trevor is surprised how much Dylan knows about fish when he catches Dylan correcting the temperature on the fish tank. Grace realises that Dylan let the tyres out on the van and declares war. Cameron begins to feel ill, as do Tegan and Ziggy. He begins to ramble on as Tegan and Ziggy hallucinate. Cameron goes to confess to Leela. Tegan tells Leela that they put mushrooms in the soup - but they're magic mushrooms. Tegan goes to be sick. Cameron tells Leela that he's done something he can't come back from, worrying her. Dylan overhears Trevor and Grace arguing about him. Dylan lies that he's going to stay with a friend. Cameron confesses to Sam and Danny's accident, and Leela is horrified. She looks at the E-FIT and realises the man is Cameron. She asks Cameron outright if he caused the accident. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Lockie Campbell - Nick Rhys *Dylan Jenkins - James Fletcher *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Porsche McQueen - Twinnie-Lee Moore *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood Guest cast *Delivery Man - Giles Ford Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 Category:2015 episodes